A New Beginning
by Chibi Pharaoh Yami
Summary: Yugi an ordinary high school student is sudenly swept into a world that he only thought was imaginary. When he meets a crimson eyed vampire, will he change his mind and find that true love is found in the most unlikely of places? yaoi (YxY and maybe more)
1. A New Arrival

Ok, I believ I have fixed this problem.. hopefully -.- Yeah, it made chapter 2 chapter 1 and vise versa. Gomen about the mix up.

Disclaimer: Chibi owns nothing.  
  
Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy), shonen-ai, blood,  
cussing and Anzu bashing.  
  
'words' - thoughts  
  
"words" - speaking  
-----------------------------------  
A New Begining  
  
Chapter 1: A New Arrival  
----------------------------------  
  
Slamning his fist onto the alarm clock,  
Yugi pulled the covers back over his head. Yawning he attempted to fall back asleep.  
  
A few minutes later the creaking of the steps brought the boy out of his slumber.  
  
"Damnit boy! Get your lazy ass out of this bed!" snarled Achiro. "If you weren't my sisters son, I would have kicked you out a long time ago!"  
  
Pulling the covers off the bed, Achiro picked Yugi up from his leg and pulled him out of bed.  
  
"I'm not paying for your education crap if you don't go to the damn thing!" Yugi just whimpered a little as his face came in contact with one of his uncles hard hands.  
  
Dropping Yugi to the ground, Achiro stomped out of the room and slamned the door.   
  
Standing up, Yugi felt a wave of dizziness hit him and grabed onto the desk behind him. Allowing his mind time to clear, he looked out the window and thought he saw a black blur in the tree outside.  
  
"Argh, I think I'm starting to see things." placing a hand on his head he ran it thru his spiked tri-colored hair. "Why are the weekends so freaking short?"   
  
Pulling on his blue school uniform, he put on his neck buckle and  
and connected a chain to his pants pocket. Grabing his school bag  
from on top of the desk, he started out the door. He never regarded  
the return of the black clad figure with piercing crimson orbs.  
  
Walking past the drunken man on the couch, Yugi rolled his eyes at  
his uncle before opening the door and heading towards his school.  
  
Making sure the boy left, the black figure headed into the house thru   
an open window. Approaching the drunken man on the coach, he lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and slamned him into the wall.  
  
"You'll pay for the innocent's pain." he snarled as the man opened his eyes.  
  
He screamed in fear as the strangers teeth grew and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone you bastard!" the figure, Yami, chuckled as he lowered his teeth to the pulse on the man's neck.   
  
As soon as the man fell limp in his hold, Yami let the body drop and hid the bite marks on the man's neck.   
  
"Your blood is foul, just like your soul." snarled Yami as he spit out some of the remaining blood in his mouth. Spreading his black wings, he escaped the same way he had come and started on his journey.  
  
--------------- With Yugi ------------------------------------  
  
Opening his locker, Yugi grabed the items he needed and headed to first period.   
  
Sitting down his desk, he waited for the teacher to come in. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the desk.  
  
"Hey bud! Wha ya doing sleepin?" yelled Joey as he shook Yugi's shoulders.   
  
"Huh? Joey?" replied Yugi as he tried to snap out of his tired state.  
  
"Well thanks for saying hi Yug." replied Honda as he slapped Yugi on the back, gaining a painful 'ouch' from the smaller. "Opps, sorry bout that."   
  
"It's ok." said Yugi as he smiled up to his friends.   
  
"Hey have you guys heard of the new guy that's joining our class today?" asked Anzu as she rushed up to the group.   
  
"Yeah, I've heard he's locked himself up in a closet to hide himself from you." Joey snapped back as Anzu glared at the trio and stalked off to the group of girls that were also talking about the new student.  
  
"We have a new student?" questioned Yugi as he looked at his friends.  
  
"Yeah, they say he's from Egypt or something like that." replied Honda as he scratched his head.   
  
"Please sit down in your seats!" yelled the teacher, Mr. Holinka as he sat down in his desk.  
  
"See ya at lunch bud." whispered Joey as he and Honda sat down in their desks.  
  
"Calm down!" yelled Mr.Holinka as the group continued to talk amongst themselves. "We have a new student today so make him welcome."   
  
A sigh was herd from most of the girls from the room, but a fit of laughter was heard from most of the boys. Yugi didn't really care if there was a new student or not, he just wanted to get out of class and go to lunch.  
  
The door opened and a leather clad figure walked into the room. Leaning on the table on front of the room, he let his eyes wander around the room until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Please tell us about yourself.. um. Yami?" said the teacher as Yami looked at him with crimson eyes.   
  
"Yeah, as he said my name is Yami and I'm from Egypt. I moved here to get away from the heat of the desert and to experience another culture I guess." replied Yami as his gaze never left his small look a like. Running a hand thru his spiked hair, he waited for the teacher to speak.  
  
"Hn, please go sit next to Mr. Motou over there." replied the teacher looking up from his list.  
  
Nodding, Yami walked over to the smaller boy and gave him a smirk as the younger looked up. Yugi shook it off, thinking it was towards one of the girls behind him.   
  
Sitting down, Yami pulled out the book needed for the class and pretended to start to read as he allowed to his eyes to glance at the boy besides him. 'He has to be him, I feel so pulled into the innocence that surrounds him.' thought Yami as he licked his lips.  
  
"Oh and Yami, remember to wear the school uniform next time." Yami just rolled his eyes as the teacher wrote the assignment on the board.  
  
Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts when a piece of paper hit his arm. Opening it, he read the message scribbled on it.  
  
Meet me for lunch at the tree by the front gates of the school for lunch. I want to talk to you alone.  
  
- Yami  
  
Confused at why Yami would want to see him, he gave the tanned Egyptian a glance and saw him smile back. Yugi felt the blood rush to his face and turned his face back to his book to try and hide it.  
  
Soon enough, the lunch bell rang and the class ran out of the classroom. Walking to his locker, Yugi placed his things inside and slamned the door. He 'epped' when he felt a hand on his shoulders.  
  
"What the hell Joey?" he yelled turning around.   
  
"Joey?" questioned Yami as he gave Yugi a smile. "Hn.. I thought my name was Yami." he joked as he laughed at Yugi's scared face.  
  
"Um.. I thought you wanted to meet me at the tree, not my locker." stated Yugi as he started to calm down.   
  
"Yeah, well I didn't want to wait for you to get your food and then come and find me." replied Yami, scratching his head.  
  
"I don't eat the food here." said Yugi as he headed down the hallway.   
  
"Well if you're not eating, will you come and join me? I brought some food we can share." he said holding up a bag.   
  
"No, it's ok. I'm going to go tell Joey and Honda I'll be with you and then we can go." replied Yugi as ran up to his friends.  
  
'You're to kind, little one. I swear I won't let anything happen to change that.' thought Yami as he felt the smaller grab his hand and pull him outside.  
  
"Come on or you'll never get to eat before the bell rings." stated Yugi as he pulled the taller out the front door.   
  
The two's fun didn't last long as Yami noticed they were being followed by a group lead by none other then Anzu.   
  
"Damnit.. Why won't they leave me the hell alone." said Yami as he pulled Yugi up and started to lead him around to the other side of the school.   
  
"Aw.. Yami come back! We just won't to talk!" yelled the girl-crazy mob as Yami growled.  
  
"Yeah and steal all my clothes you crazy bitches." snarled Yami making Yugi laugh. "What? What so funny Yugi?"   
  
"I don't know. We just met and here you are acting like I've known you my whole life." said Yugi as he looked back and saw the mob coming closer and closer. Yami pulled Yugi into a narrow corner.  
  
"Yami! How are we going to fit in there?" stated Yugi as he felt himself become glued to Yami's chest.  
  
"Like this little one." stated Yami as he held Yugi to his chest and easily squeezed in between the buildings.  
  
Yugi was glad he was against Yami's chest so Yami couldn't see the bright red blush that covered his whole entire face. 'Why am I blushing like this? I don't like him, do I?' Yugi questioned himself as he felt Yami tense. Peering to the side, he saw Anzu staring into the darkness that surrounded the two. He felt his heart begin to race and heard Yami let out a growl.  
  
"Not a bad hiding place Yami." stated Anzu as she chuckled a little. "Come on out. I know you want to talk to me."   
  
Yami just glared at her. Yugi could have sworn Yami's crimson orbs had grown even a darker shade of red. He began to shake, scarred of what Anzu might do if she saw him lying against Yami's chest.  
  
He felt Yami's grip on him tighten and thought he herd the word 'demon' muttered by Yami. Yugi couldn't think, he just griped tighter to Yami and felt the taller calm down.   
  
"Fine then! If you want to play hard to get, we'll play hard to get!" she yelled as she stalked off into the building.   
  
"You can calm down now little one, she's gone." Yami stated crawling out of the corner, still holding Yugi.   
  
"Thank you." whispered Yugi as he got up and tried to walk on his numb legs. He almost fell over if it wasn't for Yami's grip on his waist as he fell. "Th-thanks again."   
  
"Your welcome." smirked Yami as he saw the beginnings of a blush cover Yugi's creamy white skin. "Just be more careful next time." Yugi nodded and headed into the building.   
  
'I have to be more careful when I'm around him. Just one whiff of his blood sends me over the edge.' Yami thought as he watched the petite form of the younger. 'Soon. Soon I'll have to show you what I truely am, or I might loose you.'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: So what do ay think? Please R&R.


	2. Dangerous Games

Disclaimer: Chibi Pharaoh Yami owns nothing.   
  
Warnings: Lots of blood. yaoi later and abuse  
-----------------------------------------  
A New Begining  
  
Chapter 2: Dangerous Games  
----------------------------------------  
Glad that the final bell had sounded, Yugi walked to his locker only to find Ushio leaning against it.  
  
Sighing, Yugi decided to skip going to his locker and followed the rest of the students out of the building when he was pulled back by one of Ushio's friends. Struggling, Yugi made an attempt to escape, but found the grip on his shoulders to be too strong.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking alone Yugi." smirked Ushio, walking up to the group. "You don't know who might be wondering around."  
  
Yugi gulped and began to panic. 'There has to be something I can use to escape.' he thought as he felt a tug on his arm as Ushio and his gang pulled him to the back of the school.  
  
Pulling out his knife, Ushio smirked at Yugi causing the other to shiver. Placing the blade along Yugi's wrist, Ushio was about to slice thru the pale skin whensnarling was heard along with a bang.  
  
Looking up he saw one of his gang members, Sozoji, holding a gun in the air with blood pouring out of deep wound on his chest.  
  
Turning his atention to the others, he saw the same type of wound on all of their chests as well. His eyes grew wide trying to take in everything that was happening around him.  
  
A hand on his shoulder and a cool breeze on his neck brought him out of his trance. Dropping Yugi, he turned and came face to face with a pair of crimson eyes that appeared as if they were dripping with fresh blood.   
  
The man smirked, showing off his white fangs.   
  
"This is all some sort of joke! Haha, that's very funny." replied Ushio, trying to hold back his nervousness.   
  
"I assure you, this is no joke you cowering human. You have no right to pick on those who have done nothing to you." Yami smirked as he grabed onto Ushio's shirt. "You make me sick."  
  
"Shut up you bastard! Don't talk to me like that!" replied Ushio as he tried to slice Yami's neck with his knife. Easily dodging the move, Yami clawed his way thru Ushio's shirt as he sliced the skin there. Ushio let a scream as his flesh was torn.  
  
"Go to hell monster!" he yelled at Yami's retreating back before he lost all conciousness.  
  
Looking for his small look alike, Yami looked around and found Yugi curled into a ball on the ground holding his wrist. He was glad he had found the younger, but was also worried at how severe the damage to the little one was.  
  
Reaching down, Yami let out a snarl as something pierced his back. Growling, Yami pulled out the red coated knife and threw it to the ground. Baring his teeth, he turned around to see Ushio wobbling on his legs with a big smirk on his face.  
  
"Die monster." was the last words uttered before he collapsed on the ground.  
  
Turning his attention back to the smal form before him, Yami picked him up and slowly, flipping him over so he could have a better look.   
  
A few bruises here and there and the slit wrist was all Yami could find. Sighing, he unfolded his wings. Making sure no one was looking he quickly retreated back into the shadows.  
---------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Ok, here's the second chapter. The REAL one. 


	3. Meet Bakura

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Here's the next chapter and Bakura is a little OOC at the begining of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Chibi owns nothing  
---------------------------  
A New Begining  
  
Chapter 3: Meet Bakura  
--------------------------  
'Why did that fair have to come tonight?' snarled Yami to himself as he landed near a group of trees. Making sure no one was looking,  
he quietly retreated from the trees and walked behind some of the game booths so he could remain unnoticed by the crowds.  
  
It wasn't long before he heard someong in the bushes behind him. Putting Yugi down by one of the boothes. Turning around he came face to face with narowed dark brown eyes.   
  
"Bakura! What the hell are you doing following me?" yelled Yami as Bakura laughed at the redness of Yami's face.  
  
"Aw.. come on! I was just having a little fun." Smirking, Bakura turned around. "I guess you don't love me anymore.."   
  
"What the...? Alright Bakura! I thought you had lost it before, but now I'm sure you've gone completely insane!" Yami replied as he yelled at Bakura's retreating form.  
  
As soon as Bakura had "supposedly" disappeared, Yami turned around to see Yugi being poked in the side be non other then Bakura.  
  
"Damnit Tomb Robber! Can't you just go away!" Bakura paid no attention to his rampaging friend as he continued to poke the small boy. "Bakura! Knock it off or you'll wake him up!"  
  
"Well if I don't wake him up, I'm sure you're yelling will." Yami glared at Bakura as he approached the duo. Picking up Yugi, Yami began walking past Bakura only to have hin start to follow him again.  
  
"Why don't you go home and bother Ryou?" Bakura stoped in his tracks as he gazed downwards. "Alright.. what did you do this time?"  
  
"It's not what I did, it's about what I didn't do." Yami gave him a confused look and motioned for him to follow him.  
  
"Come on then. We can discuss this at my house." Bakura happily accepted the gesture and followed Yami.  
  
Reaching the house, Yami gave Bakura the keys to open the door. After yelling at Bakura for about 10 minutes saying the key was upside down, they finally got into the house.  
  
Bakura took a seat on one of Yami's red couches and flipped on the tv. Yami, on the other hand, went straight upstairs. Opening a black door, Yami entered a crimson and black colored room.   
  
The contents of the room contained one large wooden dresser that was painted black with a golden trim along the handles, a queen-sized black bed with a black bed spread with gold hyroglyphics accross it. A balcony was near the bed, but had crimson and black curtains covering them.  
  
Pulling back the comforter, Yami placed the younger boy on the silk sheets and covered him up. Wiping away Yugi's bangs with his hand, Yami smiled as Yugi un-conciously nuzzled his hand. Smiling, Yami headed back downstairs to help his friend.  
  
"So, tell me. what did you 'forget' to do?" questioned Yami, sitting on a chair that was opposite of Bakura's.  
  
"I wouldn't say forget, but I couldn't take Ryou to this one restaurant tonight that he wanted to go to." Yami gave him a questioning eye brow, but motioned for him to continue. "Well, to day is when I promise Ishtar we would go and .... um.."  
  
"And what?" Bakura sweat dropped a little and gulped.  
  
"Um.. I promised him we would go out and scare some idiots at the fair, but when I got there I didn't see him. That's when I saw you and that boy, so I started to follow you." Yami nodded as he laid back in the chair. Sighing, he ran a hand thru his tri-colored hair.  
  
"So, you want to stay here until Ryou calms down and comes to find you?" Bakura nodded and Yami mumbled. "Fine, just don't break or TAKE anything Bakura."   
  
"I promise I won't touch anything." Yami rolled his eyes and went to the closet by the door. Opening it, he pulled out a pillow and a blanket and handed them to Bakura.   
  
"No late night outings tonight, I'm going to need all the help I can in the morning." Yawned Yami as he stretched.  
  
"Why? You're not telling me that boy is your..." stuttered Bakura as he watched Yami.  
  
"Yes, Yugi is my mate, but he doesn't know that." Bakura looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"You have to be joking, even my hikari has a little attitude to him. That one looks like he couldn't even hurt anything. Something might be wrong with him." Yami glared at Bakura for saying such things.   
  
"Whoa, geez, sorry. I won't say anything about him anymore. Just calm down." Yami gave him one last glance before heading upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Opening the door, Yami entered the room to see Yugi sleeping soundly shaking every now and then because of the open balcony door. Closing it a bit, Yami placed a blanket on the floor and grabed the extra pillow from the bed. Laying down, he wondered how he would tell Yugi without the boy trying to leave.  
-----------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: There's chapter 3! Please R&R! 


	4. Seeing Is Believing

Disclaimer: Chibi still owns nothing.

-  
A New Begining  
Chapter 3: Seeing Is Believing -

Groaning as the sun's rays peeked thru the curtain, Yugi moved over to try and escape. He had moved so far that he was at the edge of the bed. Sighing, he pulled the blankets back over him, only to have him slip off the edge. He landed on something hard and thought it was a book or his school bag.  
  
Pulling the covers from the top of the bed, Yugi felt whatever he was on move and began to panic. 'This isn't an earthquake.'  
  
Looking down, he placed his hand on where his head had just laid and felt it move up and down. Yugi felt his heart race. 'Wh-whatever it is, i think it's alive.'  
  
Unconciously, Yugi had started shaking, causing the figure beneath him to move in its sleep. His heart felt like it ahd loged itself in his throat. He felt like his whole body had stoped. He took a second to look around, only to find him not in his own room.  
  
He was afraid, what little light that showered the room only showed black and bits of crimson and gold. He crawled off the stranger and pulled himself into a corner. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he let himself let a few tears fall before he hid himself in the blanket he ahd brought with him.  
  
Crimson eyes opened part way to notice the rising sun had started to cover the closet that he was lying next to. Mumbling to himself, he pulled the pillow over his head and let a growl escape his throat.  
  
Yugi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Yami had heard the tiny sound and looked behind him. Yawning, he revealed his fangs, but was glad the smaller hadn't noticed.  
  
Turning around Yami caught a glimpse of Yugi's small form huddled in a ball on the other side of the room. Easily approaching him, Yami saw the boy shake suddenly. Worried, he bent down to pick him up but stopped when Yugi's shaking increased. He could hear Yugi sobbing quietly to himself.  
  
He may have been a vampire, but that sound smashed his icy heart. Picking up the boy, no matter how much the other struggled, Yami placed Yugi on his lap and pulled back the blankets revealing a tangled mass of tri-colored hair.  
  
Yugi's eyes were closed shut, as he didn't feel like looking at his captor. Yami sensed this and placed Yugi's face in his hands. Tilting it upwards, Yami used his other hand to reach down towards Yugi's sides.  
  
He felt the other stiffen in his lap as he he tickled the sensitive skin. He could have sworn the smaller was giggling, but pushed it aside when amythest eyes opened a little ways.  
  
Leaning down in gazed straight into worried amythest. The smaller's eyes closed in shick and the vampire chuckled as he lowered his head to the delicate neck before him. Nuzzling Yugi's neck, Yami felt the smell of blood make his senses go crazy, but held it back.  
  
He may have been hungry, but he wasn't going to anything without the smallers permission.  
  
'Well maybe not everything..' thought Yami as he kissed the neck before smiling at the blush that had crossed against the others face.  
  
"Yugi, it's ok. No ones going to hurt you." Yugi was to far into his own thoughts to hear the voice.  
  
'That voice..it sounds familiar... but from where?' Yugi questioned himself as he allowed himself to look straight into Crimson eyes.  
  
"Ya-Yami!?" Yelled Yugi out of shock. The smaller would have fallen from shock if it wasn't for the arm that had snaked its way around his waist.  
  
Yami smirked as the blush on Yugi's face intensified.  
  
Yugi just wanted to disappear. He was so nervous and scared. 'H-how did he find me? la-last thing I remeber was that I was with Ushio and that winged creature.'  
  
Looking back into worries crimson, Yugi gave Yami a smile before he practucly tackled/huged Yami to death. Yami was knocked over by the impact, but chuckled as Yugi had his face buried in his chest.  
  
Petting the smallers hair, he smiled as he picked Yugi back up, gaining an 'epp' from Yugi.  
  
A knock was heard from the door as Yami let out a small growl for being disturbed.  
  
"Come in Bakura." replied Yami as the door opened, revealing a white haired man. Once walking in, Yugi noticed black wings sticking out from the man's back and scooted back against Yami. Yami held back a moan as Yugi shifted on his lap. "Uh.. What's wrong Yugi?"  
  
"H-he has something coming out of his back." Looking over, Yami noticed that Bakura still looked the same and hadn't hidden his wings or his fangs.  
  
"Bakura! You baka! I told you last night you were to come in without the wings." Bakura looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"So you're telling me you haven't told him? That's what we were going to do today?" questioned Bakura as Yami ran a hand thru his hair.  
  
"Why else would he be here?" Bakura gave him another strange look and looked at the shaking form of the boy on the bed with Yami.  
  
"So, this is him then?" Yami nodded as Bakura stepped closer to the duo. Reaching out his hand, Bakura grabed Yugi's and shook it. " My names Bakura or aka Tomb Robber, if Yami has told you about our nick names."  
  
Yugi gave the strange man a glance before pulling his hand away and hiding in Yami's embrace.  
  
"Yugi, this is Bakura, he's a friend of mine."  
  
"Bu-but what are those things coming out of his back?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Well, um.. you see he's a vampire." Yugi looked up into Yami's crimson orbs.  
  
"That's very funny Yami.. I know for a fact that vampires aren't real." Yami looked hurt, but knew that Yugi didn't really mean it.  
  
"Then I guess you don't believe in me.." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear as the younger gasped as a pair of leather-black wings covered both him and Yami.  
-  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Gomen for the late updates. I've been real lazy when it comes to updating fanfics right now. I'll be leaving for South Dakota so I'll update when I return.


	5. Breaking In

Disclaimer: Chibi owns nothing.  
-  
A New Begining  
Chapter 5: Breaking In -

'This is a dream.. none of this is real!' shouted Yugi to himself as he tried to force the possibility of vampires being real out of his head. Something cold seemed to cover his arms, snapping him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and glanced to the side seeing something thin and black covering his left arm.  
  
"Is this real enough for you?" questioned Yami as Yugi's heart seemed to stop completly. Without waiting for a response, Yami slamned Yugi into his chest as he felt an unwanted presence near by. "Bakura.. did you sense that."  
  
"What? That sudden change in the wind or you're pathic excuse for being a vampire?" smirked Bakura as Yami lengthened his fangs showing he wasn't amused. "Damn.. you know you really should lighten up."  
  
Walking towards the balcony, Bakura unfolded his wings as he glanced at the horizon. "Blood has been spilt.. you can almost taste it in the air it's so fresh."  
  
"Yugi.. stay here and dont even think about leaving. If you even take one step out of this room when i get back, there will be consequences." warned Yami as Yugi felt Yami place his hand on his shoulder sending a shiver down his back. Leaving Yugi, he walked towards Bakura as the duo headed outside.  
  
'What the hell was that.. damnit.. I feel as if he's still here.' thought Yugi as he glanced out the window where the duo had stood just moments before.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Yugi got fed up with waiting and walked towards the balcony. Sitting on a black shair, Yugi glanced outside. Something caught his eye near the ground. Glancing down he saw someone with white hair looking straight at him. The next thing Yugi knew the man was smirking.  
  
Yugi stumbled off of the chair and onto the cement floor of the balcony. Heart racing, Yugi quickly retreated back into the room. Slamning the doors shut, Yugi locked the lock on the door. He then retreated behind the bed when glass shattered.  
  
"Come on know.. you think that little door would hold me back?" smirked the intruder. "Come on out.. I just want to play with you.. little light."  
  
'Little light? Ok this man is clearly nuts..' thought Yugi as he crawled under the bed trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
"I'm not that bad when you get to know me hikari of Yami. In fact, me and Yami used to be great friends." Sensing the boy, the vampire clutched the boy's ankle in a vice grip until he heard a cracking sound. Pulling the boy from under the bed, he lifted him up by his shirt and stared into violet eyes.  
  
"Agh.. let me go!" yelled Yugi as he tried to kick the silver haired vampire. In response the other griped the boy's arm.  
  
"If you don't want me to snap your arm in half just like your leg, I'd sugest you shut up!" Yugi whimpered in protest, but didn't move. "That's better.."  
  
'Why can't this nightmare stop..' thought Yugi as the man smirked, revealing blood-stained fangs. 

--  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Ha!! i updated -dances- ok, hope you guys liked this chapter O.O I wrote it really really fast because i know a lot of people really wanted an update.

I lnow it's short, but i promise next chapter will be longer.


	6. Innocent's Pain

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: yes.. the other chapter was a bit short but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks to all that reviewed and in case some of you were wondering it was Pegasus who is 'playing' with Yugi so to speak. I didn't put too many details so I guess Bakura would be a good choice to.

Disclaimer: Chibi owns nothing.

p.s. - Don't hurt me x.x , the little Pegasus x Yugi thing going on wasn't supposed to turn out that way, but it did and it makes Yami all the more ticked.. hehe..

----------

A New Beginning

Chapter 6: Innocent's Pain

----------

The grip on Yugi's shoulders seemed to barely lessen as the younger continued to think of a way to escape.

"Don't even think of leaving just yet." He smirked "The fun's only just beginning."

Gulping, Yugi tried to mask his fear as he tried to look into the vampires eyes, only to see white bangs covering them both. The man's smirk quickly became a frown as he felt the presence of the other two vampires approaching.

The vampire let out a small sigh as his fangs lengthened and his claws grew, piercing the boy's thin shirt and scrapping his skin. The claws wound themselves around his shoulders as the vampire's gray-black wings spread out. Blood stained most of the wings, but appeared as if no wounds were ever there.

"Let's go little one, before those bastards return.." The man's voice sounding with nothing but hatred and Yugi knew he must have been talking about Yami and his friend Bakura.

He didn't have time to think as he felt the man resting his head on his shoulder. "You don't know how long it's been since I've had an innocent's blood... It is by far the most exotic thing in the world. Better than the trash, we have to feed upon."

Yugi lost all remaining thoughts as he felt the man lift him up onto his lap. "We'll finish this somewhere away from this place. Black and crimson aren't a very fine choice of colors if you ask me." Chuckled the man as he picked up the smaller.

Without another word, Pegasus quickly retreats to the shattered balcony, trying his best to not scrape or beat up his wings and Yugi. He would need them both later on.

----------------- With Yami and Bakura ----------------

"Damn it, are you sure this is where it's coming from because I sure do not like having twigs and stuff shoved up my ass!" complained Bakura as he chucked a twig at Yami's retreating form. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"If you weren't complaining so loud, we probably would have found it by now." Replied Yami as he turned into yet another dense part of the forest.

"What the heck is up with you and puzzles, I'm surprised that house you have doesn't have some secret passageways or something."

"And who says there isn't?" smirked Yami as he grabbed Bakura and pulled him back the way they had just came.

"Agh, will you make up your damn mind. This is giving me a headache." Bakura whined as he hit yet another branch. "Damn trees. Can't I just burn one of them?"

Yami sighed and returned to the backyard of the house, leaving the forest and Bakura behind. Stopping as a strange, yet familiar feeling got to him. 'Yugi...'

Revealing lengthened fangs, he let out what sounded like a snarl as he stormed up to the front of the building.

Watching the back of his retreating friend, Bakura moved under the balcony ignoring the fact that he should have followed Yami, but preferred the cool night air to help with his headache.

------------- Pegasus and Yugi --------------

Hearing the creaking of steps, Pegasus quickly took that as his queue to escape. Allowing his wings to stretch their full length, before he had cringe at the slight pain on his left shoulder.

'I cannot submit to this pain, this is nothing compared to what my brothers have felt because of those two betrayers. Why the group keeps them around is beyond me.' Thought Pegasus, as he quickly retreated to the ground before Yami came.

"Yugi!" screamed Yami as the older rushed thru the shattered window to see the bloodied wings of his former comrade Pegasus. "Pegasus! What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm doing you a favor Yami! Your little hikari will be a fine payment for what you did to mine!" sending a glare at Yami as he shivered at the memory.

"That was a mistake Pegasus and you know it! Even Keith tried to explain that to you!" Pegasus just turned his head in disgust.

"Why should you be repaid by getting to keep your hikari while I was punished by loosing mine. This is the only way, Yami, and you know it."

"Pegasus... your poor soul...I know how it feels, but that doesn't mean you can do what you want to make it feel better." Replied Yami, as his crimson orbs seemed to glow as the clouds seemed to turn the moon a black-crimson.

"Blood shed..." whispered Bakura as he looked up into the sky at the two vampires. "This will not turn out well..."

-----------------------

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: o.o Lot of switching back and forth, but hopefully it wasn't too confusing.


	7. New Foe part1

Disclaimer: This is going to go for the rest of the fic, I DO NOT own anything...

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: I guess I have been pretty much dead on FF, but I hope that will soon change. I am going to try to update more often, but I am not going to promise anything. I hope that I will have a few more chapters up of my other neglected stories today or tomorrow. O.O

This chapter jumps around from different points of views so please ignore my skippiness o.O I think I have just created a new word. . XD so I hope that it is not too confusing. (Double-spacing the paragraphs represents the changes of views; though I think that might confuse some people a bit more...)

------------

A New Beginning

Chapter 7: New Foe

------------

The sun was quickly setting, leaving darks reds and pinks to outline the horizon. The same colors seemed to attract the eyes of a very curious Bakura, who had lost all interest in watching Yami and Pegasus quarrel.

Dark brown eyes gave Pegasus a glance as the white haired vampire landed on the ground.

"Bakura! Get off your lazy ass and get him!" yelled a very ticked off Yami. Bakura just rolled his eyes at his friend and stood up.

"Why don't you? He's your damn hikari and second, I'm not your slave!" Shot back Bakura as he walked towards the Pegasus. Yami just snarled and jumped off the ledge, landing besides Bakura. "Damn it! If you were going to do that, why the hell did you have me get up?"

"To see if you were a live." Bakura sent a glare, but decided to get it over.

Pegasus had managed to make his way to one of the many entrances to the forest. Stopping at the bush-covered entrance, he turned around and glanced at the forms of the two bickering vampires.

He could not hold back a laugh, as one managed to escape him.

The sight had brought back memories of when the old group was together Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Cecilia, Keith, Malik, and Ma. He forced himself to stop at the last name.

'I have no time to think of this, am I becoming as weak as I was back then.' Snarling to himself, Pegasus dug his nails into his palm as an act to calm his troubled mind. Using his other arm to grip Yugi's shirt, he glanced at the sight before him.

Yami was already a few feet away and his crimson eyes turning as dark as fresh blood. He noticed Bakura near the entrance at which he stood, holding what appeared to be a bloodstained knife.

Eyes narrowed, Pegasus moved the boy behind him in the bush. He could see Bakura walking into the forest. 'He is probably going to try to sneak up from behind and ...' He stopped when he felt himself forced into a nearby tree.

Extending his claws and unfolding his wings, Pegasus was about to retaliate when he saw Yami quickly charge straight at him. The blow knocked him over, but did no more damage than that. His breath quickened as he prepared himself for another attack, one that did not come.

Giving a quick glance around him, Pegasus saw no trace of where the vampire was. Relying on his ability to track energy instead, he stepped away from the forested area incase Yami would try to attack from above.

Sensing an increase in power from his left, Pegasus quickly turned to the side and noticed Bakura holding Yugi's limp form. He could tell the vampire had returned his bloody knife back into its sheath, as it glistened around his waist. Sighing out of frustration, he proceeded in locating Yami, but suddenly froze when the energy surge he had felt before seemed to explode.

A faint trace of red outlined the trees behind Bakura as the energy increased, sending the hairs on the back of his neck up. Turning around, he felt the energy die down, but a golden burst of light filled the forest in its wake.

Placing a hand over his face to shield the light, he felt someone grab his arm. Turning around with his eyes squinted into narrow slits, he met crimson eyes. He could see a look of fear on the vampires face but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

Bakura could faintly make out Yami's hand, grabbing or at least trying to grab a piece of his shirt. Bakura pulled away from him and snarled; silently saying he could do it himself. Yami, understanding Bakura's gesture, pulled away and quickly retreated out of the forest with Bakura and Yugi at his heels.

-Do not they remind you of frightened animals? - questioned a voice appearing in the back of Pegasus' mind. -Wait for the right time and grab the boy, this time run instead of standing their you fool or we'll never get this finished!- The voiced hissed as it faded off. Pegasus glared into the woods, seeing dark purple eyes return his gaze.

Returning his attention to the three companions near him, he tried to figure out a quick plan that would prove successful in getting the small hikari. He knew from experience that Yami could be very protective of his friends and had experienced the force before. Trying to get his hikari away from him this time would prove a challenge, since he only acquired the smaller by Yami's misjudgment.

Purple eyes narrowing like a hunter finally catching sight of its prey, this 'comrade' of Pegasus silently left his hiding spot of the woods. Watching as the two vampires recovered from their temporary blindness, he placed himself right behind them. He was still slightly protected form the bushes in front of him, giving him a slight advantage from his enemies eyes.

'They both act as if they have no experience, as if they are acting without a certain purpose. Well, Yami is trying to protect his Hikari, but he lets fear and anger blind him. If this continues, it should be much easier to get that blasted boy away from them.' After thinking about it, the creature, also known as Marik, sent his statement to Pegasus. Gaining a nod through the mind link that Pegasus and Marik shared, he crept back into the shadows. He would wait for the right time, no matter how long that was.

Ryou quickened his pace; he knew very well the power he had sensed. It belonged to one of the bonding items his friend Malik held. He held one himself, a small gold ring that had a golden eye of Horus in the center. A bonding item was what the vampires used to stay in contact with their hikari's. Each vampire had a specific item the represented them or their life in one way. The ring that was given to him by Bakura, all he truly knew about it that it represented Bakura's Egyptian past, before he was 'turned'.

The item he had sensed was a golden rod, similar to his item because it also had the eye of Horus, but it held different powers than his. Remembering the glistening rod and the bloodshed it had created sent shivers up and down his spine. 'Why had Marik forced Malik to use it against us... the way his eyes turned, he looked like he was in pain.' Hitting his fist against the brick wall bear him, he allowed tears to fall as red coated his white jacket.

Pain soon enveloped Bakura's mind as the golden ring around his neck glowed, emitting an eerie blue light around his body. He clutched a hand to his head, but the pain soon disappeared, replaced by a feeling of sadness.

--------------------------------

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: I'm in a hurry so this chapter was not completely finished. I don't have much time to finish it so I decided to post this, I promise next chapter will be way, way longer.


End file.
